La malédiction de Serpentard
by miss lolote
Summary: PROLOGUE - Tu seras invisible au yeux de tous, seul les plus rêveurs ou ceux qui croirons réellement en toi pourrons te voir. Si dans mille ans, un Sang Pur de Serpentard, ne tombe pas amoureux de toi, ou si l'un deux t'insulte, alors tu disparaîtras. Tu as mille ans McAlister et pas un jour de plus.
1. Prologue

Le fantôme du Lac Noir.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

«Tu_ seras invisible au yeux de tous, seul les plus rêveurs ou ceux qui croirons réellement en toi pourrons te voir._

_Si dans mille ans, un Sang Pur de Serpentard, ne tombe pas amoureux de toi, ou si l'un d'eux t'insulte, alors tu disparaîtras._

_Tu as mille ans McAlister et pas un jour de plus. »_

* * *

**_coucou, je suis nouvelle sur le site, je ne pense pas avoir un talent particulier pour l'écriture mais j'avais l'idée de cette fiction depuis un moment alors je voulais essayer, hésitez pas à commenter, tous conseils est bon à prendre. ;)_**


	2. chapitre 1

**Bonjour, voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je tiens à préciser que l'histoire se passe après la guerre, Voldemort est donc mort, McGonagall est la directrice, tous les élèves ont redoublés leur année, c'est pour ça que Ginny et Luna sont encore en sixième année, Malefoy a changé de camps pendant la guerre et même si il ne sont pas vraiment encore vraiment amis, il y a moins de dispute entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.**

**et bien sur à part Abby, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Luna Lovegood s'approcha de l'estrade qui avait était montée pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de parler en public mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt stressée de devoir parler devant toute le Grande Salle ainsi que les parents des élèves.

En effet, cette année, le professeur McGonagall avait décidé de faire une grande réunion avec les parents des élèves pour qu'il sache ce que leur enfants étudiaient (surtout pour les parents moldus.). Le professeur Binns avait annoncé au sixième année qu'il devrait faire un exposé sur le personnage légendaire de leur choix, au début elle avait adoré l'idée mais bien vite tous les personnages intéressant avait été pris, et puis après de longue réflexions, elle avait décidé de parler d'une très bonne amie à elle. Elle avait essayé de l'en dissuader mais en cachette elle avait décidé de le faire comme même.

Elle croisa Ginny qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager, elle venait de terminer son exposé sur Morgane et elle se dirigeait vers sa famille, elle monta les marches de l'estrade, se plaça devant le public, regarda son amie qui lui fit un sourire, pris une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous parler d'une très bonne amie à moi, Abigail McAlister. Annonça Luna de sa voix rêveuse, tous le monde dans la Grande Salle se regarda, personne n'avait entendu parler de Abigail McAlister.

-Luna, arrête, je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de mon histoire, ils vont te prendre pour une folle. Intervint une jeune fille que personne ne sembla voir bien qu'elle était à côté de Luna. Le professeur McGonagall fit taire tous le monde et invita Luna a continuer, ce qu'elle fit sans tenir compte des protestations de la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-j'ai appelé mon exposé, la légende du fantôme du Lac Noir, car la première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était en train de danser sur le lac en chantant depuis ce jour, nous ne sommes plus quitté lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Voici donc son histoire.

Il y avait en Ecosse, une grande famille de moldu tristement célèbre pour avoir commencé les Grandes Chasses aux Sorcières du Moyen-Âge : la famille McAlister.

Mais peu de gens savent pourquoi ?

Il y a un peu plus de Mille ans, la famille McAlister reçu la visite d'un personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il se présenta comme étant Godric Gryffondor l'un des directeur de Poudlard une grande école de sorcellerie, il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à les convaincre de l'existence de la magie, puis il leur annonça que leur fille aînée, Abigail, était une sorcière elle aussi et que de puis sa naissance elle était inscrit à Poudlard. Après quelques instant de réflexion, ils acceptèrent d'envoyer leur fille là-bas.

Abby fit donc son entrée à Poudlard, et fut répartie dans la maison Gryffondor, elle était très intelligente et était l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard.

Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de point communs Hermione, s'interrompit-t-elle en regardant la Gryffondor qui rougit en voyant toute la Grande Salle la regarder, elle fit un timide sourire à Luna qui continua son récit.

- en septième année, elle tomba amoureuse, mais pas de n'importe qui, non elle tomba amoureuse d'un Serpentard, qui lui aussi était amoureux d'elle.

Ils décidèrent de garder leur relation secrète, sachant ce que le directeur de la maison Serpentard pensait des nés-moldus.

Mais malheureusement, un jour ils furent découvert par celui-ci, et Salazar Serpentard décida d'appeler le père du jeune homme qui vint chercher son fils le soir même. Il revint deux semaines plus tard, complètement changé, insultant tous les nés-moldus qu'il croisait même Abby.

Un jour il s'attaqua à elle qui n'eut d'autres choix que de se défendre et elle le tua sans le vouloir. Serpentard arriva et vit avec horreur, la jeune fille en pleure devant le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Furieux, il lui jeta une malédiction :

«_Tu seras invisible au yeux de tous, seul les plus rêveurs ou ceux qui croirons réellement en toi pourrons te voir._

_Si dans mille ans, un Sang Pur de Serpentard, ne tombe pas amoureux de toi, ou si l'un d'eux t'insulte, alors tu disparaîtras._

_Tu as mille ans McAlister et pas un jour de plus. » _

A la disparition de leur fille, les McAlister jurèrent de trouver Poudlard et de tuer tous les sorciers qu'ils trouveraient pour venger leur fille, c'est ainsi que commença la Grande Chasse aux Sorcières.

Depuis cette malédiction, Abby parcours le château tel un fantôme, seul certain fantôme et elfes de maison peuvent la voir. Et avant moi aucun élève ne la voyait, cela fera bientôt mille ans qu'elle a reçu cette malédiction et je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse, elle a été ma première amie avant que je n'en rencontre d'autre bien sûr. Conclut-elle regardant ses amis à la table des Gyffondor.

Se fut le professeur McGonagall qui applaudit la première pour que le malaise se dissipe, elle fut rejointe par le reste de la Salle, Luna quitta l'estrade et vint voir ses amis.

- alors comment avez-vous trouvé mon exposé ?

-c'était une... une jolie histoire Luna. Assura Harry, les autres acquiescèrent ne sachant quoi dire d'autres.

- Merci Harry, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille retrouver Abby, elle doit me faire la tête, elle ne voulait pas que je raconte son histoire. À plus tard.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en sautillant :

- j'aime beaucoup, Luna, c'est pas le problème, mais parfois, je dois avouer qu'elle me fait peur. Déclara Ron, ce qui fit rire ses amis.

* * *

**et voilà, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très contente de mon chapitre dans ma tête ça paraissait mieux ;) **

**j'espère avoir quelque reviews, pour savoir si c'est la peine que je continue ou non. je m'excuse si quelques fautes se sont glissé par-çi par-là ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou, j'espère que je n'****ais pas été trop longue, j'essayerai de poster régulièrement mais cela dépendra de la tonne de travail que j'ai a faire et aussi de mon inspiration ;) **  


**les reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'histoire plaise, alors merci beaucoup !**

**j'ai essayer de faire un effort mais malheureusement il y aura encore quelques fautes ;) **

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- J'étais sur de te trouver ici. Luna !

- Je t'avais de ne pas raconter mon histoire, tu sais bien que personne ne te croiras. La sermonna Abby.

- Tu viens toujours près du Lac, lorsque les choses vont mal. Continua-t-elle comme si Abby n'avait rien dit.

- Luna... soupira-t-elle exaspérée, elle la connaissait si bien, il est vrai que lorsqu'elle se sent triste Abby avait pris l'habitude de venir près du lac, c'est d'ailleurs ici qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées pour la première fois. Elle regarda l'horizon, il n'était que début octobre mais il faisait en bon, les élèves commençaient à dire au revoir à leur parents car bientôt ils devraient partir, Abby allait parler mais Luna la devança :

- Pourquoi penses-tu que personnes ne me croiras ?

- Connais-tu beaucoup de monde qui croit en l'existence du Ronflak Cornu ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas les choses qu'elle n'existe pas répondit-elle agacée. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Elle fit mine de partir mais Abby vint se placer devant elle.

- Oui, tu as raison Luna, moi je le sais mais eux non. Ils ne sont pas aussi ouvert d'esprit que toi et j'ai peur qu'ils se moquent de toi, tu es comme ma petite sœur, et je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

Luna baissa les yeux :

- Je pourrais essayer de les convaincre.

Abby soupira à nouveau, elle lui fit un mince sourire et lui demanda :

- Ça fera mille ans, tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Elle releva soudainement la tête, sachant ce que Abby voulait dire :

- Non, Abby...

- Ça signifie que je vais disparaître. La coupa-t-elle, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Luna qui ferma les yeux à cause de la sensation de froid qu'elle ressenti. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de te laisser, car je sais que tu n'es plus seule, que tu as des amis qui t'aimerons toujours malgré tes étrangetés.

Abby regarda Luna dans les yeux, lui sourit :

-Tu devrais aller voir ton père, les parents ne vont pas tarder à partir.

-Tu as raison. Répondit doucement Luna en lui souriant à son tour, et après que Abby ait disparue, elle partie à la recherche de son père, sur le chemin elle pensa à sa conversation avec Abby, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. elle se trouvait dans un couloir désert, lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par un garçon :

- Eh ! Loufoca, tu parles toute seule maintenant. C'était un Serpentard du nom de Terrence Andrews.(je suis plutôt nul pour inventer les noms désolé.)

- Bien sur que non, je parlais à Abby. Répondit Luna comme si c'était un évidence.

- Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez entendu ça les gars, elle parlait avec Abby. Se moqua Andrews, bientôt rejoint pas ses amis.

- Pourquoi rigolez vous ? Abby existe réellement ! Assura-t-elle ce qui fit rigoler de plus belle les Serpentard.

- Ah ! oui où est-ce qu'elle est en ce moment alors, pourquoi ne se montre-t-elle pas pour t'aider ?

- Pour m'aider ? Répéta Luna, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, il n'oserait tout de même pas s'attaquer à elle, mais rapidement elle se rendit compte que les cinq Serpentard l'avait encerclé.

- Que diriez-vous de montrer la dure réalité de la vie à Loufoca, les gars ?

Luna commençait à avoir peur, elle posa la main sur sa baguette, mais elle était seule contre cinq, pouvaient-ils vraiment s'en prendre à elle. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentard s'étaient en quelque sorte séparé en deux, d'un côté ceux qui essayer de se racheter une conduite, et ceux qui même si ils n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des Mangemorts, n'avaient pas complètement changé de comportement et d'opinion. Andrews leva sa baguette pour jeter un premier sort mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un au bout du couloir :

- Eh ! Andrews, t'en as pas marre de martyriser les gens ?

- Non, ça va et toi Malefoy ? Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, tu es devenu lâche et tu as tourné le dos à tes origines en t'alliant aux traîtres et aux Sang-de-Bourbes.

Le visage de Malefoy qui jusqu'à présent arborait un sourire en coin, se transforma pour laisser place à la colère mais il se reprit et s'avança doucement accompagné de ces deux amis, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

- Je suis pas devenu lâche, je me suis seulement rendu compte de où était ma place. Déclara Malefoy. En effet, pendant la guerre, Malefoy ainsi que de nombreux Serpentard avait changé de camps et s'était battus aux côtés de Harry durant la bataille final, parmi eux, ils y avait notamment, Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Pansy elle s'était carrément liée d'amitié avec Ginny et Hermione et donc Luna, et s'était rendue compte qu'elles étaient des filles bien, les garçons eux avaient du mal à faire ami-ami avec les Gryffondor, mais même si il y avait encore quelques disputes surtout avec Ron, ils essayaient de faire des efforts.

- Tu es devenu le chien-chien de Potter toi aussi, vous devriez avoir honte. D'ailleurs, ton nom est devenu une honte depuis que ton père a tourné le dos à son camps, heureusement que le monde est débarrassé de sa présence désormais. Répliqua Andrews.

Drago serra les poings, mais tenta de garder son calme, il ne supportait pas que l'on insulte son père, les gens pensent que Lucius Malefoy était un monstre qui torturait son fils pour le punir mais malgré les apparences Lucius Malefoy était un bon père qui aurait tous fait pour protéger son fils, ainsi quand Drago décida de se battre pour sa liberté, Malefoy n'éprouva aucune colère mais plutôt de la fièreté, alors il décida de se battre au côté de son fils, mais malheureusement, il se sacrifia en voulant protégé son fils d'un sortilège.

- Vas-t-en Andrews, et emmène tes toutous avec toi, et peut-être que l'on te laisseras tranquille. Prévint Malefoy.

- Ah,Ah ! Rigola Andrews, nous sommes plus nombreux que vous alors allez jouer ailleurs compris ! Puis il se tourna vers Luna qui n'avait pas pu partir car l'un des molosse de Terrence la tenait par le bras. Il se prépara à jeter un sort mais se stoppa quand sa baguette s'échappa de sa main pour attérrir dans celle de Théo. Les autres essayèrent de défendre leur chef, mais malgré qu'ils soit plus nombreux, Malefoy et ses amis avait le dessus, ils prirent rapidement la fuite, mais Andrews se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par les chevilles suite à un sortilège de Zabini. Malefoy regarda Terrence droit dans les yeux et lui lança d'un voix froide :

- Ne parles plus jamais de mon père comme ça Andrews compris !

Andrews hocha rapidement la tête, apeuré.

-Tu veux rajouter quelques choses Luna demanda gentillement Théo qui avait pris l'habitude d'appeler la Serdaigle par son prénom.

Devant la scène, Luna était resté sans voix, elle avait trouvé la solution.

- Ça ira, merci Théo, mais il n'en vaut pas la peine. Répondit-elle simplement en lui souriant.

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit aussi gentille avec toi, Andrews, vas t'en maintenant on veux plus te voir. Ordonna Blaise en relâchant Andrews qui pris immédiatement la fuite.

- Tu devrais faire attention la prochaine fois Lovegood, on sera pas toujours là pour te sauver. Expliqua Malefoy en s'éloignant avec ses amis.

- Tu devrais éviter de parler de fantôme que toi seule peu voir pendant quelques temps. Proposa Nott en lui faisant un clin d'œil au fait, ton père te cherche, il est allé voir les Sombrals.

Elle les regarda s'éloigner et parti en direction du parc en souriant, oui, elle avait trouvé la solution, elle avait 8 mois pour la sauver, 8 mois pour faire en sorte que Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux de Abby.

* * *

**Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'aime bien la première partie Luna/Abby mais pour l'altercation entre Malefoy et sa bande avec Terrence je suis un peu mitigée :/ **

**en tout cas n'hésitait pas à me donner votre avis ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Coucou, **

**je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, et vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir ;)**

**June : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'air très sur de moi, mais c'est ma première histoire et j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle ne plaise pas. **

**Lecoeurdelapeur : ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber, je m'en voudrais de vous décevoir et j'espère que les suites te plairont tout autant ;)**

**ElehannDerber : pour le moment ce sera par le biais de Luna qu'ils communiqueront mais pour le reste tu verra dans la suite de l'histoire ;) **

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture ****!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Au bout de quelques semaines, la vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard, la plupart des élèves avaient oubliés l'histoire de Abby mais, Luna était résolue à aider son amie à se libérer de la malédiction, seulement pour le moment tous ce qu'elle avait entrepris s'était soldé par un échec, elle était vite arrivée à la conclusion que seule, elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle avait tenté de se rapprocher du Serpentard mais ça n'avait pas marché comme elle le voulait, en effet, Drago et Abby avait fini par croire que la Serdaigle était amoureuse du jeune homme.

- Vous ne trouvez pas Luna bizarre ces temps-ci ? Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor.

- Ginny, c'est Luna, elle est tous le temps bizarre. Répondit Ron qui comme à son habitude se goinfrait. Aïe ! ça va pas ou quoi ?

- Ça va très bien et toi ? Répondit Pansy en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny. Désolé Hermione, j'ai pas pu résister.

- T'inquiète pas j'aurais fait pareil. Assura-t-elle hilare devant la tête de Ron.

Pansy avait été la première Serpentarde a oser s'asseoir à une autre table que la sienne, au début, elle s'était attirée les regards noirs des autres Gryffondor, ainsi que de certain Serpentard, puis sa bonne humeur naturelle contamina les rouge et or qui la considéraient désormais comme une bonne amie. Même si ses amis n'oseraient jamais faire de même, c'est un peu grâce à elle que la guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor s'atténuait peu à peu.

- Bref, pour répondre à ta question, Gin, Luna agit de façon vraiment étrange en se moment, Drago pense qu'elle le drague. Lâcha-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Cria Hermione, trempée. Suite à la révélation de Pansy, Ron avait recraché l'intégralité de son jus de citrouille sur Hermione qui avait eu le malheur de s'être placé en face de lui. Tout le monde était mort de rire, sauf Ron qui regardait Hermione avec des yeux de cocker pouir tenter de calmer la colère de sa petite amie, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Interrompit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée Hermione ?

- C'est rien, un crétin m'a craché dessus. Répondit-elle en se séchant grâce à un sortilège. Comment vas-tu Luna ?

- Je vais bien merci. Pansy est-ce que tu sais se que fait Drago ce midi ?

- Il va surement aller à Pré au Lard avec les garçons. Répondit Pansy en regardant les Gryffondor avec un regard qui voulait dire : « vous voyez ! ». Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça pour savoir. Je vous laisse, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vue Abby. À plus tard. Elle leur sourit puis quitta la Grande Salle en sautillant.

- Wahou ! Luna, amoureuse de Malefoy, on aura tous vu. Commenta Ron après que la Serdaigle ait quitté la Grande Salle.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis Pansy, je ne vois vraiment pas Luna draguer Malefoy, il doit surement y avoir une autre explication. Demanda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'elle le drague ? Questionna Hermione.

-Eh ! Bien, Drago m'a dit qu'elle n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions bizarres, du style son genre de fille ou si ça le dérangeait de sortir avec une fille d'une autre maison. Je dois dire que je la soupçonne aussi, avant elle ne lui parlait pas plus que cela, maintenant chaque fois que je vois Drago, elle est dans les parage, comme-ci elle le suivait. En tous cas, je peux vous dire qu'il y en a un qui est devenu extrêmement jaloux depuis qu'elle a l'air de montrer de l'intérêt à Drago.

- Ah oui ?! Qui ça ? S'exclama Ginny, avide de potins.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire devant certaine... personne. Dit-elle en regardant vers les garçons, en particulier Neville qui même si il n'intervenait pas depuis toute à l'heure écoutait attentivement.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Neville et Luna n'étaient pas amoureux, depuis, leur passage au Ministère, ils étaient simplement devenu de très bons amis. Mais Neville ayant pris beaucoup d'assurance au fil des années et en particulier depuis qu'il avait tué Nagini, et ce montrait désormais très protecteur envers la jeune fille, il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à pardonner au Serpentard leur comportement durant toutes ses années, il s'entendait très bien avec Pansy et parlait de temps en temps avec Théo, mais avait du mal avec Malefoy et Zabini, ils se parlaient quelque fois par pure politesse pour Pansy mais s'ignoraient complètement, lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Le Serpentard, lui voyait Neville différemment depuis que sa tarée de tante lui avait raconté dans les moindre détails la torture de Franck et Alice Londubat, et lui montrait désormais un peu plus de respect, mais cela s'arrêtait à ça.

- Tu peux nous le dire Pansy, Luna est assez grande pour décider avec qui elle veut sortir, même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy.

- De toute manière tu es obligé de nous le dire maintenant ! Alors qui est jaloux ? La pressa Ginny.

-Qui est jaloux de qui ? Demanda une voix derrière la Serpentarde.

-Personne ! Répondit-elle trop précipitamment pour paraître naturelle. Tu ne devais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les garçons ?

- Pansy, il n'est que 10 heure, on y va cette après-midi, d'ailleurs, il était prévu que tu viennes avec nous. Rappela Théo en fronçant un sourcil trouvant son amie étrange.

- Oh c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oubliée, je viens juste de promettre au fille qu'on se faisait une journée entre fille.

- Tant pis, c'est Blaise qui va être déçu. À plus tard. Il salua tout le monde et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Euh, Pansy, on avait prévu aucune journée entre fille. Informa Hermione.

- Je sais, mais j'ai bien l'intention de mener mon enquête sur Luna et comme je suis persuadé que vous aussi, j'ai décidée qu'on la suivrait ensemble ce midi. Expliqua la Serpentarde sans vraiment laisser le choix aux filles.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent en hochant la tête :

- Ok, on se rejoint à 14 heure dans le hall alors ? Proposa Hermione en se levant, les deux filles hochèrent la tête, bon je vais à la bibliothèque à toute à l'heure.

Pansy se leva également et s'adressa à Ginny :

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est rendu compte que je parlais de lui ? S'inquiéta Pansy.

- T'en fais pas, Pans' c'est un garçon. Rassura la rouge et or en se levant également.

- Se rendre compte de quoi ? interrogea Harry. De qui vous parlez ?

-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais. Confirma Ginny. À plus tard les garçons.

- Vous avez compris vous ? Neville et Harry haussèrent les épaules, signe que eux non plus ne comprenaient pas. Parfois, je comprends vraiment rien aux filles conclut Ron, en continuant à manger comme ci de rien était.

* * *

**et voilà j'espère que je n'ai déçue personne en ne mettant pas Luna avec Neville, même si je trouve qu'ils sont mignon tous les deux. j'espère que tous le monde a compris qui était jaloux du fait qu'elle cherche à connaitre Malefoy.**

**je vous promets de poster la suite rapidement bisous !**

** bonne semaine ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou, désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire ses temps-ci, en tous cas je suis contente de voir que mon histoire plait autant ;)**

** j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

- Alors, tu comptes tenter quelque chose avec Lovegood ? Lança Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

- Et toi, quand est-ce que tu vas aller parler à Pansy. Répondit Drago, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ravaler son sourire à son ami.

- C'est pas la même chose ! Protesta Blaise. Tu compte pas en profiter un peu ?

- Tu plaisantes où quoi, je suis pas suicidaire ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard vers Théo qui hésitait devant plusieurs plumes, pour être sur qu'ils ne les entendaient pas.

- Je vais payer et on va au Trois Balais. indiqua Théo.

Ils sortirent tous les deux en attendant leur ami, Drago aperçut une silhouette au loin, qu'il reconnut immédiatement :

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Je comprends pas, j'ai rien fais pour qu'elle s'accroche comme ça.

- Que veux-tu, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil, c'est tout. Plaisanta Blaise en regardant vers Luna qui faisait semblant d'être intéressée par un buisson.

- Oui, mais j'ai déjà un pot de colle, j'ai pas besoin d'elle en plus.

- Besoin de qui ? Demanda Théo qui venait de sortir de la boutique.

- Personne ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Serpentard.

- On y va ? Continua Blaise en se dirigeant vers les Trois Balais.

Théo qui trouvait leur comportement suspect, tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient il aperçut Luna qui faisait toujours mine de regarder son buisson, il regarda la Serdaigle, puis Drago qui s'était retourné pour voir pourquoi son ami traînait :

- Je... je me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais entrer. Marmonna-t-il avant de partir en direction de Château, sans leur laisser le temps de protester. En passant à côté de la jeune fille, elle le salua en souriant, mais trop en colère, il l'ignora, Luna perdit aussitôt son sourire, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu, d'habitude, il était si gentil avec elle.

- Je crois qu'il a comprit. Constata Blaise, Drago lui lança un regard exaspéré. Bon viens on va en discuter autour d'une Bièreaubeurre.

Luna, n'avait plus le cœur à suivre Drago, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, Théo ne l'avait pas saluée, elle marchait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait et quand elle leva les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas loin de la cabane hurlante, elle décida de s'asseoir sur un rocher pour réfléchir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de mal.

- Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Terrence Andrews. Il n'était pas seule comme à son habitude, seulement avec ses molosses, il y avait également Astoria Greengrass, une Serpentarde de la même année qu'elle. Luna se leva et prit sa baguette, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle se disait qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de se battre mais apparemment il existait encore des gens qui en ressentaient le besoin.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous, laissez moi tranquille. Leur conseilla-t-elle, mais elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle même.

- Sinon quoi ! Loufoca, tu vas nous jeter un sort, à chacun de nous. Nous sommes cinq et toi tu es toute seule ! Rappela Andrews.

- Tu tournes un peu trop autour des Serpentard Loufoca et en particulier de Drago. Lança Astoria. Et cela ne me plait pas trop. Terrence, mon chou, s'il te plaît règle lui son compte.

Tout le monde savait que Terrence Andrews était fou amoureux d'Astoria Greengrass et qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, même les choses les plus stupides, Astoria le savait et elle en profitait, mais malheureusement pour Terrence qui ne s'e rendait pas compte, Astoria elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago mais pour son plus grand malheur, Drago ne semblait pas lui montrer grand intérêt. Elle n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer à toute personne montrant un peu trop d'intérêt pour le Serpentard, plusieurs jeunes filles avait passé des séjours plus ou moins long à l'infirmerie pour s'être approché d'un peu trop près de SON Drago.

- tous ce que tu veux Astoria, _Endoloris _! Hurla-t-il. Luna qui ne s'attendait pas à ce sortilège ne réagit pas et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sortilège ne la frappe mais elle entendit une voix hurler :

- _Protego !_ C'était hermione qui venait de lancer le sortilège pour la protéger.

- _Expelliarmus !_ Cria Ginny pour désarmer Terrence. Pansy lança un sortilège à l'un des Serpentard qui se retrouva éjecté quelque mètre plus loin, Hermione en fit de même pour le deuxième tandis que les trois autres s'enfuirent en courant.

- Eh, bien Luna tu devrais faire attention de qui tu tombe amoureuse. S'exclama Pansy en rigolant.

- Amoureuse ?! Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. De quoi tu parles Pansy, je ne suis pas amoureuse.

Pansy regarda Ginny et Hermione puis se mit a rigoler :

- Voyons Luna, il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureuse.

- Même si franchement on ne te vois vraiment pas sortir avec Malefoy. Compléta Hermione. Cet fois si ce fut au tour de Luna de rigoler

- Ah, Ah, c'est vraiment drôle ça ! Les filles se regardèrent sans comprendre. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago.

- Vraiment mais alors pourquoi tu lui poses toutes ses questions étranges ? Demanda Pansy intriguée.

- Ça tombe bien que vous m'en parliez parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Hésita-t-elle.

- Tous ce que tu veux Luna. L'encouragea Hermione.

- Eh, bien, dans quelques mois Abby va disparaître à cause de la malédiction, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à faire en sorte que Drago, tombe amoureux de Abby comme ça je pourrais la sauver. Expliqua la jeune fille.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement ne sachant quoi répondre, elle regarda ses amies mais elles aussi semblaient ne pas savoir quoi dire, ce fut Pansy qui brisa le silence :

- Mais Luna, il... il n'y a que toi qui peu la voir. Comment veux tu que Drago tombe amoureux d'une fille invisible. Remarqua-t-elle, la serpentarde ne croyait pas vraiment en l'existence de Abby mais elle ne souhaitait pas blesser son amie, et elle voyait que Ginny et Hermione pensait la-même chose.

- Ba je vous aiderez à communiquer avec elle, et puis il vous suffit simplement d'y croire vraiment et vous pourrez la voir. Dit-elle en les regardant pleine d'espoir.

- Luna, je... commença Hermione.

- Nous sommes d'accord ! S'écria Ginny. N'est-ce pas les filles ?

Devant le regard décidé de la rousse elle n'eurent d'autre choix que d'acquiescer.

- Parfait ! Merci les filles, on se retrouve après le dîner devant la Salle sur Demande. Précisa Luna avant de partir en souriant.

- Ginny, comment veux-tu que Drago tombe amoureux d'une personne qui n'existe pas ? Demanda Pansy une fois que la Serdaigle avait disparue.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle n'existe pas ? Vous avez une preuve ?

- Non mais on a pas non plus de preuve qu'elle existe Ginny. Remarqua Hermione. On parle de Luna là.

- Et alors. Protesta Ginny en élevant la voix. Personne ne la croyait quand elle parlait des sombrals, et maintenant tous le monde les voient. Luna est notre amie, elle mérite qu'on l'aide, je ne dit pas que je crois en l'existence de Abby, mais lorsque aura disparue, qu'elle aura perdue sa première amie, il faut que Luna sache qu'on sera là pour elle, vous ne croyez pas ? En tous cas moi je serais devant la Salle sur Demande, j'espère que vous aussi. Conclut-elle en retournant vers le Château, laissant Pansy et Hermione méditer sur ces paroles.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'essayerai de publier le prochain chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien.**

**pour le prochain chapitre une nouvelle personne pourra voir Abby, je sais pas encore comment mais je sais déjà qui ;) A votre avis qui pourra la voir.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou, tout le monde,**

**ElehannDerber: je te promets la réponse dans ce chapitre, j'essayerai de parler un peu plus de Théo dans le prochain mais je ne suis encore sur de rien. ;)**

** donc voilà la suite, elle est un peu courte désolé, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

- ça ne marchera jamais ! Insista Hermione.

- Sur ce point, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hermione. Confirma Pansy.

Elles étaient toutes les deux avec Luna et Ginny dans la Salle sur Demande, elles avaient longuement hésité, même si Hermione n'osait l'avouer, les mystères et aventures qu'elle avait vécu les années précédentes lui manqués. Quand à Pansy, elle était toujours avide d'aventures et elle ne résistait pas à l'envie d'embêter Drago, et elle adorait jouer les entremetteuses. Elles s'étaient donc retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande qui ressemblait actuellement à un immense salon très lumineux, le temps s'étant rafraîchit, elles avaient demandé un grand feu de cheminée et s'étaient placés autour de celle-ci dans de grands fauteuils rouges très confortable, il y avait aussi une table basse sur laquelle était posé quatre Bièreaubeurre ainsi que des gâteaux et des friandises qui auraient fait pâlir d'envie Ron.

- Ginny, franchement je ne crois pas qu'aller voir Drago pour lui dire la vérité soit une bonne idée.

- C'est une idée comme une autre. Répondit simplement la rousse en haussant les épaules et en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Dis moi, Luna est-que... Abby est au courant. Demanda Hermione.

- Bien sur que non, si elle le savait, elle serait en train de m'en dissuader.

- De t'en dissuader ? Pourquoi ? Questionna la Serpentarde.

- Je ne sais pas, Abby semble persuadé que c'est impossible de faire qu'un Serpentard tombe amoureux d'elle, déjà parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas la voir et qu'ils ne croient pas en son existence, et aussi parce que c'est une née-moldue. L'année dernière j'aurais pensé la même chose, mais maintenant qu'ils ont changés je sais que c'est possible. En plus Abby est très jolie alors si Drago ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle. Expliqua Luna.

- Comment elle est ? Demanda Ginny.

- Elle porte toujours son uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle fait à peu près la même taille qu'Hermione, ses cheveux auburn font de jolies boucles, elle a les yeux bleus foncés, elle a un teint mat qui lui donne toujours bonne mine, et un visage doux, son sourire est éclatant et radieux, il inspire confiance et sympathie.

Ginny avait fermé les yeux pendant la description pour essayer de se l'imaginer au mieux :

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir la voir. Soupira-t-elle.

- Mais tu le peux, il faut seulement que tu crois en elle, si au fond de ton cœur tu sais qu'elle existe alors tu la verra. Assura Luna.

- Mais dis-moi Luna, pourquoi il faut absolument que ce soit Drago qui tombe amoureux d'elle ? S'interrogea Hermione.

- Eh, bien parce qu'il faut que les sentiments soit réciproque.

- Tu veux dire que Abby est amoureuse de Malefoy ? S'écria Ginny.

- LUNA LOVEGOOD ! Cria une voix qui fit seulement sursauter la concernée puisqu'elle était la seule à l'entendre, mais cela n'échappa pas aux trois autres.

- Luna, ça va ? Demanda Pansy inquiète.

- Luna ! Tu m'avais promis ! Continua Abby.

- Abby. S'expliqua la Serdaigle, ce qui permis aux filles de comprendre le changement de comportements de Luna. Je fais ça pour t'aider, pour te ramener.

- Luna, je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire ça, tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdu. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne te croiras.

- tu insinue que j'ai l'esprit dérangé pour que les gens me croient. S'indigna Luna en haussant la voix, elle ne s'énervait pas souvent mais elle en avait assez d'entendre Abby dire que tous se qu'elle entreprenait pour l'aider serait vain, et elle se sentait vexée par les paroles de son amie.

- Non, Luna je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais tu dois avouer que c'est pratiquement mission impossible.

- C'est vrai, Abby, je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile. Avoua la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas impossible, regarde j'ai réussi à convaincre les filles. Et elles sont prêtes à t'aider. N'est-ce pas les filles ? Elles hochèrent la tête, bouche bée, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait Luna se disputer avec rien.

- Alors, elle.. elle est d'accord pour qu'on l'aide ? Bredouilla Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Abby ? La concernée regarda Luna, qui la regardait en souriant, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, l'inquiétude qu'elle refuse, elle regarda Ginny qui regardait Luna ne sachant pas où se trouvait Abby. Et Hermione et Pansy qui se regardait partour autour d'elle espérant peut-être la voir. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Luna est cette fois elle aperçut de la détermination de toute évidence qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, elle ne changerait pas d'avis, elle doutait vraiment qu'elles arrivent à briser la malédiction, mais elle se dit que si Luna pensait avoir tous fait pour essayer de la sauver alors cela l'aiderait à supporter sa disparition. Elle acquiésça sans grande conviction, mais Luna ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, elle se tourna vers les filles qui attendaient la réponse. Elle est d'accord !

- Chouette ! S'exclama Ginny qui semblait être la seule avec Luna à se réjouir, Hermione et Pansy se regardaient perplexes. Les filles ne me dîtes pas que vous doutez encore.

- Ginny réfléchit comment veux-tu que cela fonctionne, nous même nous ne pouvons pas la voir. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un que l'on ne voit pas. S'impatienta Pansy.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous soyez aussi rationnelle les filles ! S'énerva-t-elle. Vous avez entendu Luna, il suffit de réellement croire en son existence pour voir Abby.

- Je te signal que toi non plus tu ne la vois pas Gin, donc toi non plus tu ne crois pas **réellement **en son existence. Fit remarquer Hermione en insistant sur le réellement.

- Ça ne veux rien dire, je ne me concentre pas assez, c'est tous. Mais si Luna peut la voir, alors elle existe ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je crois en Luna, Alors Abby existe.

Elle se leva précipitamment, serra les poings, ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et répéta plusieurs fois « je crois en Luna alors je crois en Abby, elle existe je le sais. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Pansy prit seulement un gâteau en se disant que quand elle en aurait marre, elle se calmerait. Luna elle la regardait avec espoir, elle était persuadée au fond d'elle que Ginny serait la première à voir Abby.

- Ça ne marchera jamais ! Soupira Abby au bout de quelques minutes.

-Si, je vous dis que ça va marcher les filles, Abby existe. Répondit Ginny. En regardant Hermione et Pansy déterminée.

- On a rien dit ?! Dirent-elles sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'en prenait à elle alors qu'elles n'avaient rien fait cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas elles qui ont parlées. Assura Luna qui souriait de plus belle.

- Mais alors si ce n'est pas elle qui... oh !

Ginny venait de se tourner vers Luna, mais elle fut surprise de voir à côté d'elle une jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle resta quelque minute à l'observer puis elle se tourna vers Hermione et Pansy qui s'étaient redressé sur leur fauteuil et regardaient ce que Ginny pouvait bien regarder mais elles ne voyaient toujours rien.

- Elle ressemble exactement à ce que nous a dit Luna. S'extasia Ginny.

- Tu... tu veux dire que tu la vois ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui, je la vois. Et franchement Pansy, si Drago ne tombe pas sous son charme, je ne comprends plus rien !

* * *

**Et voilà, comme vous avez pu le remarquer je suis pas très douée pour les descriptions, le truc c'est que j'ai une idée bien précise de ce à quoi Abby ressemble mais j'ai du mal à l'écrire donc j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé ;) **

**j'essayerai de poster le chapitre 6 la semaine prochaine promis, Bon week-end :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous le monde ! Pour ce chapitre je tiens à préciser que dans ma fiction Rogue est en vie, qu'il est désormais professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il n'aura pas un rôle important pour le reste de l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore si il sera dans d'autre chapitre, mais j'aime ce personnage et pour se chapitre, il fallait un professeur sévère alors qui de mieux que Rogue.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ça me fais très plaisir, et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Après leurs réunion dans la Salle sur Demande, les filles n'avaient plus aucun doute quand à l'existence de Abby, en effet deux personnes capable de la voir ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Abby était belle et bien réelle, mais Pansy et Hermione ne croyaient pas encore assez en elle pour pouvoir la voir, ce qui les ennuyaient profondément. Luna avait suggérée que Abby les suivent pendant un temps pour essayer de voir comment les choses évoluées, et au fil des jours, elles commençaient ressentir sa présence, ça commençait par un souffle lorsque Abby, apparaissait ou disparaissait, une sensation de froid chaque fois qu'elle passait un peu trop près d'elles, Pansy jurait même sentir une odeur particulière à certain moment de la journée. Puis un jour, alors qu'elles assistaient à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal particulièrement ennuyeux, Pansy se leva soudainement en criant :

- Ça y est Hermione ! Je la vois !

- Quoi ! Où est-elle ?! Répondit l'interpellée qui regardait tout autour d'elle sans rien voir. Abby, qui était assise au bureau du professeur se redressa soudainement pour regarder Pansy qui la regardait également en lui souriant, mais son regard se porta sur les autres élèves qui regardaient les deux jeunes filles comme ci elles étaient folles puis sur le professeur Rogue qui n'avait visiblement pas aimé se faire interrompre de la sorte.

- Miss Parkinson ! Miss Granger ! Peut-on savoir ce qui vaut la peine que vous interrompiez mon cours de la sorte ? Demanda Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

- Euh... parvint à articuler Pansy, en s'asseyant sans lâcher du regard le professeur Rogue, depuis la fin de la guerre, Rogue qui avait été lavé de toute accusation grâce au témoignage de Harry, avait repris son poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à la demande du professeur McGonagall qui avait longuement écoutée le portrait de Dumbledore lui raconter tous se que Rogue avait fait pour lui, mais elle lui avait ordonné de faire des efforts et de cesser de privilégier constamment les Serpentard, ce qu'il arrivait à faire avec certain, et Pansy en faisait partie surtout depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les Gryffondor.

- Une Araignée ! Répondit précipitamment Hermione pour venir au secours de son amie. Une énorme araignée professeur, près de votre bureau.

- Oui, elle était au moins grosse comme ça. Continua la Serpentarde en écartant un peu trop les mains pour montrer la taille de l'araignée imaginaire, la réponse ne plus malheureusement pas à Rogue qui coupa Pansy en élevant la voix.

- Cessez de jacasser ! Je me fiche de votre araignée j'enlève 20 points à chacune de vos maisons. Estimez vous heureuse que je ne vous mettent pas en retenue maintenant je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à la fin du cours !

Pansy et Hermione baissèrent la tête et décidèrent de ne pas mettre à l'épreuve la patience du professeur. Abby s'en alla retrouver Luna et Ginny pour leur annoncer que Pansy la voyait également. Le reste du cours se passa lentement, Harry, Drago, Théo et Blaise lançaient des regards suspicieux aux deux jeunes filles, tandis que Ron ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, terrifié à l'idée que l'araignée puisse lui monter dessus. D'ailleurs quand la sonnerie retentit, il fut le premier à sortir de la salle.

- Une araignée ?! S'exclama Pansy en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle au côté d'Hermione.

- Désolé Pansy, j'ai dit ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Répondit piteusement la Gryffondor.

- C'est rien t'en fais pas, de toute manière, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais pas dû hurler comme ça. Mais je peux te dire que Ginny et Luna ont raison, s'il ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, c'est qu'il a vraiment un problème.

- J'en ai marre, pourquoi je ne la vois pas moi ? Je dois avoir un problème.

- Mais non... commença à la rassurer Pansy mais elle fut coupée par Drago qui était accompagné de ses deux amis tout aussi curieux.

- Voir qui ?

- Personne que tu connais. Pas encore en tous cas. Répondit Pansy d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu que seule Hermione put comprendre.

- Et nous on la connait ? Demanda Harry en arrivant avec Ron.

- Non Harry, et ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Expliqua Hermione.

- De toute manière vous le saurez surement bien assez tôt. Compléta Pansy. Bon Hermione on se retrouve plus tard comme d'habitude. Bonne appétit.

- Bonne appétit Pans'. Répondit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor, laissant les garçons perplexes l'entrée de la Salle.

- Elles nous caches quelques choses. Déclara Blaise.

- Bien joué, Sherlock, tu as trouvé ça tous seul. Lança Ron.

- Eh ! Ne m'insulte pas d'ailleurs qui est ce Sherlock.

- Euh, j'en sais rien mais Hermione dit ça souvent. Expliqua Ron avec une moue dubitative.

Les trois Serpentard et Ron se tournèrent immédiatement vers Harry qui était le seul à connaître les expressions moldus.

- C'est un personnage de roman.. un détective qui a une grande capacité de déduction. Expliqua-t-il.

- Bien alors c'est un compliment. Déduit Blaise avec fiéreté.

- J'en suis pas si sûr Blaise. Lança Théo.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ça ?

- On s'en fiche ! S'énerva Drago.

-Malefoy a raison. Approuva Harry. Les filles sont bizarres en ce moment, on voit pratiquement plus Ginny et Hermione le soir et souvent elles rentrent après le couvre feu. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers le Gryffondor Blaise et Ron le regardaient bouche bée, se fut Malefoy qui brisa le silence avec un immense sourire :

- Ai-je rêvé ou le Grand Harry Potter, vient juste de dire que j'avais raison !

- Tu te crois drôle. Lança-t-il exaspéré.

- Attends, attends ! Laissez moi savourer cette instant. Continua-t-il de se moquer.

Ron, Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise rigolait devant l'expression de Malefoy quand à Théo, il secouait la tête exaspéré, il ramena Malefoy sur Terre en le tapant derrière la tête.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Drago. Ils ont raison . Et il n'y a pas que Pansy, Hermione et Ginny qui soit bizarre. Luna aussi agit étrangement en ce moment.. Je veux dire en core plus étrangement que d'habitude. Ajouta-t-il devant le regard des quatre autres garçons. Et je pense que tous les cinq, on peut réussir à percer le mystère.

Les autres acquiescèrent, ils décidèrent de se retrouver devant la Salle sur Demande à 21h00 pour mettre au point une stratégie.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**je commence tous de suite le prochain chapitre, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais le publier, peut-être que si vous avez de la chance ce sera ce soir mais c'est pas encore sur ;) **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**désolé j'ai pas réussit à publier hier comme je l'avais dit. j'ai essayé de le faire le plus long possible car apparemment les chapitres d'avant sont très cours, je suis sur open office et quand je l'ai écris il me paraisse super long. mais j'essayerai d'en faire de plus long maintenant promis ;)**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que cette suite vous plaise :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

les garçons avaient finalement décidé de se voir dans la Cabane Hurlante car arrivé devant la Salle sur Demande, il ne put l'ouvrir, signe que quelqu'un l'utilisait déjà, bien sur il se doutait que c'était les filles. Il avait fallu du temps pour convaincre les Serpentard d'y aller, et une fois à l'intérieur ils ne se sentaient pas non plus rassurés. Mais une fois la discussion lancé, ils oublièrent rapidement où ils étaient. Après quelques disputes, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion, qu'il fallait les suivres. Ils décidèrent que Ron et Harry suivraient Hemione et Ginny, Théo s'occuperait de Luna tandis que Pansy serait suivi par Blaise et Drago.

Fin novembre, le professeur McGonagall décida que désormais chaque année il y aurait un bal pour noël, cette annonce provoqua une grande joie notamment chez les filles qui commençaient déjà à prévoir comment elles allaient s'habiller.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama soudain Hermione, s'attirant les regards des Gryffondor autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Euh.. Rien je viens de trouver.. La réponse à mon devoir d'Arithmancie. Bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête. Harry et Ron se regardèrent sachant qu'Hermione mentait.

- J'ai oublié mon manuel de Potion. Prévint Harry. Tu viens avec moi Ron.

Une fois que les garçons se furent assez éloignés, les deux jeunes fille se rapprochèrent pour discuter à l'abris d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda la rouquine.

- Pas maintenant, et pas ici. Va retrouver Luna dit lui qu'on doit absolument se voir disons après les cours, 17h ça vous va ? Ginny acquiesça. Parfait moi, je préviens Pansy.

Hermione quitta la salle pour se rendre à son cours de potion. Elle ne vit pas dans un coin Harry qui discutait avec Théo.

- Je pense qu'elles vont à nouveau se réunir mais je ne sais pas quand, il faudrait essayer d'avoir des info, mais je sais très bien que Hermione et Ginny ne dirons rien. Expliqua le Gryffondor.

- J'essayerai d'interroger Pansy, peut-être qu'elle laissera échapper des info.

- Bien en tous cas il ne faut pas les lâcher d'une semelle ! Conclut Harry. On ferait mieux d'aller en cours, sinon on va être en retard.

* * *

La fin des cours arriva bien vite, Pansy quitta son cours de botanique comme une furie, ce que remarqua Théo qui la suivit discrètement, en chemin elle rejoignit Hermione, Théo continua à les suivre et alors qu'il attendait au détour d'un couloir, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et quand il se retourna, il ne vit rien, pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours, il se tourna de nouveau vers les filles qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un :

- Eh ! Théo ! Il crut reconnaître la voix de Harry alors il se retourna à nouveau :

- Aaah ! Cria-t-il, en se retournant il pensait voir Harry mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir seulement sa tête. Comment...

- Chut ! Désolé j'avais oublié que tu pouvais pas me voir. Expliqua-t-il en riant.

- Vite dépêchez-vous, elles viennent par ici. S'écria Ron en sortant également sa tête de sous la cape.

Avant que Théo puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry le tira sous la cape, ils furent obligés de se serrer car ils étaient trop grands pour la cape. Théo voulut dire quelque chose mais en voyant Hermione et Pansy arriver à leur niveau, il fit comme Harry et Ron et retint sa respiration de peur d'être repéré.

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Pansy.

- C'est étrange, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un cri. Expliqua Hermione.

- Les filles ! appela Ginny qui venaitd'arriver avec Luna. Vous venez ?

- oui, on arrive. Répondit Hermione en lançant un dernier regard derrière elle avant de suivre les filles.

- Vous êtes de grand malade, vous rendez compte de la peur que vous m'avez fait ! S'énerva le Serpentard alors qu'ils suivaient les filles..

- Oui d'ailleurs c'était très drôle de voir ta tête. Rigola Ron. Regardez en dirait qu'elle vont dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Vite, il faut se rapprocher si on veux pouvoir rentrer en même temps qu'elles. Avertit Harry, ils foncèrent pour les rattraper et ils réussir de justesse a rentrer. Mais en passant ils bousculèrent Luna, elle ne sembla pas y faire attention mais Abby qui venait d'arriver s'en aperçut, elle décida de ne rien dire pour le moment au cas où ce serait seulement son imagination.

- Est-ce que Abby est là ? Demanda Hermione qui ne la voyait toujours pas. Les garçons qui s'était mis dans un coin se regardèrent à l'évocation de Abby. Une fois que les filles eurent acquiéscé, Hermione reprit. Bien j'ai eu ce matin, une idée, pour que Malefoy tombe amoureux de Abby, il faut qu'il puisse la voir, qu'il passe du temps avec elle. Alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse en sorte que Malefoy aille au bal avec Abby.

Pansy, Ginny et Abby se regardèrent, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne idée ou pas.

- C'est une brillante idée ! Intervint Luna.

- Euh Luna, comment veux tu qu'il m'invite au bal puisse qu'il ne me voit pas. Demanda Abby.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais toute les cinq, on va trouver. Répondit-elle optimiste.

- Mais à qui elle parle ? S'étonna Ron en voyant Luna parler à quelqu'un à côté d'elle qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, ce fut Ginny qui répondit à sa question.

- Luna a raison Abby, c'est à ça que nous serve nos réunion non. Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Abby.

- C'est vraiment trop bizarre tous ça. commenta Théo.

- Tu en es sur ? Demanda Pansy en regardant la personne que les garçons ne pouvaient voir.

- Que dit-elle ? Questionna Hermione.

- Elle dit qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que nous dans la pièce. Expliqua Ginny. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les trois garçons retenaient leur respiration de peur d'être détecté :

-Harry, Ron,Théo, sortaient de sous la cape ! S'exclama Hermione. Les garçons croyant à une ruse ne bougèrent pas mais Hermione vint se planter devant eux en leur criant. Ça ne sert à rien de m'ignorer je vous vois !

- Comment peut-tu nous voir? Demanda Harry perplexe.

- Le sortilège _Hominum Revelio_ ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Rhoo, parfois tu m'énerves à être aussi intelligente. Rouspéta Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Intervint Ginny.

- Non ! Vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous vous rendez compte qu'à certain moment vous parlez toutes seules. Contra Harry.

- Nous ne parlions pas toutes seules, nous parlions à Abby. Déclara Luna comme si c'était une évidence.

- Abby, la fille de l'histoire que tu as raconté en début d'année. Demanda Ron. Je croyais que c'était une blague, Luna, Abby n'existe pas.

- Si Abby existe ! S'exclama Ginny. Pansy et moi la voyons aussi et Hermione ressent parfois sa présence.

- Les filles, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, franchement ?! Vous avez des hallucinations, c'est tous, je sais pas ce que vous avez pris mais, il faut que vous alliez voir Mme Pomfresh et vite. Débita Harry en prenant Ginny par le bras pour la faire sortir, mais elle se dégagea.

- Non ! Abby existe Harry, je te le jure. Et si nous ne la libérons pas de sa malédiction, elle va disparaître pour toujours dans quelques mois. Il faut qu'on l'aide Harry.

-Théo, est-ce que tu nous crois ? Demanda timidement Luna en se plaçant devant lui et en le regardant mais elle baissa aussitôt les yeux quand elle croisa son regard comme ci elle se sentait coupable.

Théo se rapprocha un peu plus et lui attrapa lui souleva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je savais que tu pouvais pas être amoureuse de Drago. Lui dit-il en souriant, Luna répondit à son sourire.

- Tu vas nous aider ? Demanda Pansy.

Théo se ressaisit et répondit :

- Ba pourquoi pas. Ça peut-être amusant.

- Et vous aussi les gars ?! Demanda Ginny à Harry et Ron. Devant le regard de leur petites-amies respectives, ils surent qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas les contre dire.

- Je vois vraiment pas comment vous allez réussir à le faire tomber amoureux de la femme invisible mais en tous cas, je suis curieux de voir ça. Répondit Harry.

- Ok, mais il ne faut surtout pas que Blaise et Drago soit au courant. Prévint Pansy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron. Malefoy, je veux bien mais Zabini ?

- Parce que Blaise ne sait pas mentir à Drago, et il vendra la mèche en moins de deux jours.

Pour les autres se fut une raison suffisante, ils se quittèrent avec pour mission de trouver une idée pour faire en sorte que Drago aille au bal avec Abby.

Cette fois ci, Abby suivait les garçons, notamment Théo qui semblait être le seul à croire en son existence, comme pour Pansy et Hermione, Théo commençait à ressentir la présence de Abby.

* * *

Un matin Hermione et Ginny vint s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard en face de Pansy, elles ne firent pas attention aux regards noirs que leur lançaient certains Serpentard, Ginny expliqua :

- Avec Hermione, on a pensé à un truc.

- Parce que toi tu penses ! Plaisanta Blaise. Aïe, pourquoi tu m'as tapé Pans'.

- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de te répondre. Répondit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors les filles ?

- Bien, avec Pansy, on s'entend plutôt bien, mais avec vous deux, ba c'est pas encore ça. Alors on s'est dit pourquoi ne pas organiser une soirée avec vous trois. Expliqua Ginny.

-Nous trois ? Demanda Drago. Et Théo ?

- Oui, quand on lui a dit que Luna serait là, Théo a tout de suite dit oui. Répondit Hermione.

- Et il y aura qui à votre soirée ? Questionna Drago méfiant.

- Et bien, vous, Théo Luna, Ginny, Ron, Harry et moi. Énuméra Hermione.

- Hein ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on veut passer la soirée avec la belette et...

- Bien sur qu'on va venir les filles. Coupa Pansy, elle venait de comprendre en voyant Abby lui faire signe que cela faisait parti d'un plan. C'est à quelle heure ?

- 21h ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande. Annonça Hermione en se levant avec Ginny.

- A ce soir. Salua Ginny en suivant Hermione hors de la salle.

Le soir arriva, Pansy eut du mal à traîner Drago et Blaise dans la Salle sur Demande mais il y parvint finalement.

- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà. S'exclama Ginny. On peut commencer maintenant.

Dans la salle il y avait des fauteuils et des poufs installés en rond, Théo et Luna discutaient allongés sur un poufs, Hermione était dans un fauteuil et parlait avec Harry qui était dans un autre fauteuil, alors que Ginny et Ron prenait quelque friandise sur une table qui avait été installé à l'écart sur laquelle était placé nourritures et boissons.

- On va faire un jeu, et les perdants auront un gage.

- Et c'est quoi votre jeu. Râla Drago en se servant à boire.

- Disons qu'on va faire un poker, seulement on ne mise pas d'argent, il y aura plusieurs tours et celui ou celle qui se couche ou qui à une mauvaise main à un gage. Bien entendu, le perdant n'a pas le droit de refuser un gage.

Blaise et Drago s'installèrent pas très enchanté à l'idée de jouer à ce jeu étant un jeu moldu, ils ne connaissaient pas bien les règles. Blaise décida de se couche au bout du deuxième tours, juste après Ron qui lui non plus n'avait pas trop compris les règles. Ce fut Pansy qui trouva les gages, Ron devait pendant toute une journée porter les couleurs des Serpentard et Blaise les couleurs des Gryffondor, même si leur entente étaient meilleurs, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils aiment l'autre maison.

Puis se fut le tours de Luna, qui eut comme gage de ne pas prononcer le mot Nargole, Ronflak Cornu ou Joncheruine pendant une journée.

ensuite se fut Ginny qui se coucha, son gage était de porter pendant une semaine les boucles d'oreilles radis de Luna. Harry abandonna juste après, c'est Ron qui décida que Harry ne devait pas s'approcher de Ginny pendant toute la journée du lendemain parce que : « je trouve qu'on se voit plus aussi souvent. » se plaignit-il, ce qui provoqua un fou rire parmi les autres, il se fit charrier par Blaise et Drago.

Il ne restait plus que Théo, Hermione et Drago, bien entendu la parti avait été truquée, après que Théo décida d'abandonner et que Pansy décida qu'il passerait toute sa journée du lendemain avec Luna, il ne restait donc plus que Drago et Hermione.

- Alors Drago, tu as l'air sur de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Drago fit son éternel sourire en coin et posa ses cartes sur la table pour dévoiler :

- Un full, pas mal mais... fit Hermione en faisant semblant d'être étonnée. Mais pas assez pour me battre, Carré. Dit-elle en dévoilant ses cartes. J'ai gagné. S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'elle gage va-t-on pouvoir te donner.

- Je sais... cria Blaise mais il fut coupé par Pansy.

- Tais-toi ! C'est Luna qui va lui donner son gage.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna qui regarda vers Abby qui était soudainement très inquiète qu'allait-il dire. Luna regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et lâcha soudain :

- Tu devras aller au bal avec Abby.

* * *

** Et voilà ;) je dois avouer que je trouve ce chapitre pas très bien, j'avais les idées mais je trouve que j'aurais pu mieux les exposer. Et aussi comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai pas eu une très grande imagination pour les gages :p mais tant pis le plus important c'était celui de Drago ;) **

**Bien je suis désolé de devoir vous dire mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir publier avant au moins deux semaine (Bac Blanc oblige) désolé. **

**bisous et bon week end.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! désolé pour cette longue absence, c'est bon maintenant que mon bac blanc est passé, 'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire. **

**je me suis rendu compte que j'avais complètement oublié de faire perdre Pansy et donc de lui donner un gage dans le chapitre précèdent et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça :/**

**voilà la suite, elle n'est pas très longue mais promit j'essayerais de faire un chapitre plus long pour le prochain ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

- C'est une blague ?! Demanda Drago interloqué.

- Non Drago, c'est ton gage. Répondit Pansy. Et tu as interdiction de protester.

Blaise se mit à rire, ils n'avaient pas comprit de quelle Abby parlait Luna, en effet il existait deux Abby à Poudlard, l'une d'elle était en troisième année à Poufsouffle, et l'autre était à Serdaigle en première année. Drago se voyait mal aller au bal avec l'une d'elle.

- Il est hors de question que j'aille au bal avec une première ou troisième année ! S'exclama le blond. Vous plaisantez ou quoi ?

- Attends ! Tu te trompe nous ne te parlons pas de ces deux Abby. Expliqua Hermione qui voyait ce que voulait dire le Serpentard. Drago et Blaise regardèrent Hermione sans comprendre ce fut Luna qui leur répondit :

- Tu devras aller au bal avec Abigail McAlister. Je vous en ai parlé en début d'année.

- Ce.. Cette fille invisible que toi seule peut voir ?! S'exclama Drago. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Et vous vous croyez à ces histoires ? Lança-t-il aux autres, Luna baissa la tête deçu de sa réaction. Elle commençait à en avoir marre que les gens ne crois pas en ce qu'elle disait, c'était pareil pour les Sombrals et maintenant la moitié de Poudlard les voient. Pansy sembla le remarquer et assura à Drago que Luna disait vrai.

- C'est vrai Drago. Ginny et moi nous la voyons et Hermione et Théo ressentent sa présence. Elle existe d'ailleurs, elle est assise juste à côté de toi.

Par réflexe, il regarda à côté de lui, tout comme Blaise mais bien entendu il ne vit rien.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Il est hors de question que j'aille au bal avec un « fantôme » cria-t-il en se levant il ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de lui, en colère et ce souvenant de l'histoire de Luna il continua en hurlant. Je n'irais pas au bal avec une Sang-de...

il faillit utiliser CETTE insulte, l'insulte qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis un moment, l'insulte que lui et ses amis s'étaient promis de ne jamais plus utiliser. Mais avant d'avoir pu la prononcer en entier, il fut couper par une sorte de grand coup de vent, tellement puissant qu'il fit tomber les fauteuils libre, et éteignit la cheminée ainsi que toute les bougies, il se retrouvèrent tous dans le noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Blaise apeuré.

- C'est Abby. Répondit Luna. Je l'ai vu très en colère, et quand elle est en colère, elle fait souvent ça.

Ils allumèrent leur baguette, tandis que Harry rallumait la cheminée, il se retourna rapidement en entendant Hermione s'exclamer :

- Je la vois !

- moi aussi. Constata Théo plus calmement. Tous les deux fixés une personne que seule eux et trois autres personne pouvait voir.

- C'est vrai que tu es très jolie Abby. Assura Hermione. Déclara Hermione. Ce compliment fit retomber la colère de la jeune fille qui se calma aussitôt et sourit à la Gryffondor en la remerciant.

- C'est pas juste ! S'exclama Ron. Pourquoi nous on la voit pas ?

- Tu n'y crois pas suffisamment Ron. Si tu continus comme ça tu le verra bientôt. Assura Luna. Et toi Drago.

- Je... Je dois avouer que je ne sais plus. Répondit-il penaud.

- Ce serait bien que tu la voit avant le bal. Remarqua Ginny. Sinon ça ne sera pas pratique.

- Vous voulez toujours que j'aille au bal avec elle, c'est pas vrai pourquoi moi, Blaise à perdu avant moi, je vous signale.

- Parce qu'à notre connaissance tu es le seul qui n'ai aucune fille en vue. À moins que tu ne préfère y aller avec Astoria. Lança Théo avec un sourire en coin.

- Non c'est bon ! Bien que je ne crois pas encore totalement à son existence, je ne peux nier que c'est tous de même étrange que vous soyez cinq à assurer pouvoir la voir. Mais je vous préviens si je ne peux pas la voir avant le bal, je n'irais pas avec elle. prévint Malefoy. Je vais me coucher, j'en ai assez de ses histoires.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça. S'excusa Abby. Mais si il avait dit son insulte entièrement cela aurait précipité ma disparition.

- Non tu as eu raison, ne t'en fais pas. Intervint Pansy, d'ailleurs il va m'entendre demain.

- En attendant, il a raison tant qu'il ne me voit pas c'est complètement idiot d'aller au bal avec lui.

- Mais il te verra Abby, ne t'en fait pas. On fera tout pour que ça arrive. Assura Hermione.

- Tu as qu'à le suivre partout où il va, mais il faut que ce soit différent de quand tu nous suivait nous. Proposa Pansy. Par exemple, il faudrait que vous vous « parliez »

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Abby perdu.

- Ce n'est pas idiot. Répondit Théo. Tu pourrais lui répondre en faisant comme tout à l'heure mais en moins violent. Ça pourrait permettre de créer une sorte de lien.

- Ça pourrait marcher. Réfléchit Hermione. Vous pourrez le prévenir ?

Théo et Pansy acquiescèrent, et tous le monde se leva pour alle se coucher.

- C'est comme même agaçant de vous voir lui parler sans savoir ce qu'elle vous répond. Se plaignit Harry en quittant la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous Abby ? Demanda Luna en voyant que la jeune fille ne les suivait pas.

- Non, je vais rester ici, pour réfléchir un peu.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda Luna. Abby sourit à Luna hocha la tête et lui répondit doucement :

- Bonne nuit Luna. La jeune fille répondit lui souhaita aussi une bonne nuit et laissa son amie. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, Abby se retrouva dans le noir, la cheminée s'était éteinte, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas peur, Abby avait appris à vivre seule, ignorait de tous, elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'autant de personne la voient et tiennent à l'aider. Cela la touchait beaucoup, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, comment Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard, Sang Pur pourrait tomber amoureux de Abigail McALister la Née-Moldue qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais.

Lors de son arrivé en première année, elle n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureuse de Drago, elle le trouvait arrogant et méprisant, elle se rangeait souvent du côté de Harry et ses amis lorsqu'elle assistait à leur dispute et lorsqu'il avait insulte Hermione, elle l'avait pris personnellement, mais en sixième année, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle avait découvert une autre facette de Malefoy, elle avait découvert quelqu'un de terrifié, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte tous de suite qu'elle était tombé amoureuse mais l'année suivante lors de la bataille de Poudlard, qu'elle avait vu qu'il avait finalement décidé de changer de quand, elle avait su, su qu'elle l'aimait. Seulement elle savait que ce ne serait probablement jamais un amour réciproque.

* * *

Le lendemain, Théo décida d'honorer son gage en allant s'installer à côté de Luna à la table des Serdaigle dès le petit déjeuner. Ron s'installa le plus loin possible de Ginny sachant que Harry se mettrait à côté de lui, et Ginny provoqua l'hilarité générale chez les Gryffondor en arrivant dans la Grande Salle avec les boucles d'oreilles radis de Luna.

Pansy rentra dans la salle quelque minutes après Luna, elle chercha quelqu'un à la table des Serpentard, puis lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle se dirigea vers lui, les personnes qui la connaissait bien savait qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur et que la personne à qui elle allait s'en prendre allée passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle se dirigea vers sa victime et sans même dire bonjour, elle lui lança :

- Drago, il faut que je te parle.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Pansy. Répliqua Drago sans même lever les yeux.

Cela énerva grandement Pansy qui ne se laissa pas faire, elle lui tira l'oreille pour le forcer à se lever, sous les regards hilare de Blaise ainsi que de tous ceux qui pouvaient voir la scène.

- D'accord ! D'accord ! C'est bon je viens Pansy mais lâche moi.

Pansy était surement la seule personne qui pouvait avoir se genre de comportement avec Drago. Elle s'était beaucoup assagie depuis la fin de la Guerre, elle savait être sérieuse quand il le fallait et se comportait parfois comme une mère envers ses trois amis. Notamment Drago et Blaise qui eux semblaient décidé à redevenir des enfants, ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on sait l'enfance qu'ils ont eu.

Drago suivit donc Pansy jusqu'au Grand hall :

- Qu'avait on juré en début d'année ? Demanda-t-elle, au ton qu'elle employée, Drago savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se trompe.

- Euh... nous avions jurés de... ne plus jamais insulter les Gryffondor. Répondit-il pas très sur de lui.

- Et de ne jamais plus insulter qui d'autre ?

- Et de ne plus insulter... les né-moldus ! Se rappela-t-il. Mais je ne crois pas avoir insulté qui que ce soit. Sauf Weasley mais tu sais très bien que c'est pour l'embêter.

- Ah oui et Abby ?

- Oh, pitié Pansy, tu vas pas recommencer, soyez honnête, c'est une blague que vous me faisiez ?

- Non Drago ! Abby existe bel et bien. D'ailleurs, elle est juste à côté de toi en se moment. Et à partir de.. disons demain, elle te suivra où que tu ailles.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui ! Où que tu ailles, sauf bien sûr au toilette ou lorsque tu te laveras, ça va de soi. Mais en cours, elle ne sera jamais bien loin de toi, et chaque fois que tu seras seul, tu lui parleras, c'est compris ?

- Lui parler mais je la vois même pas ! S'écria le Serpentard.

- Justement ! Si tu lui parles elle te répondra, bien sûr tu ne le sauras pas mais j'espère qu'au bout d'un moment, cela créera une sorte de lien entre vous et que tu la verra.

- C'est de la folie. Déclarèrent en même temps Abby, qui ne croyait pas du tout que le plan de Pansy marcherait et Drago.

- Ah, vous voyez ! Vous avez déjà un lien j'en suis sur. S'exclama Pansy.

Drago fronça un sourcil ne comprenant pas se qu'elle voulait dire mais ne demanda rien, il voulait terminer cette conversation au plus vite.

- Et pendant combien de temps est-elle censée me suivre ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu la vois.

- Mais Pansy. Intervint Abby, et si il ne me voyait jamais ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Abby, il y a encore trois semaine avant le bal, et je suis sur qu'il te verra d'ici là. Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, elle se tourna vers Drago, qui la regardait de manière plutôt étrange. Et toi crois moi tu auras un sacré choc quand tu la verra.

Drago retourna s'asseoir en face de Blaise:

- Alors ?! Demande-t-il curieux.

- Elle voulait encore me parler de Abby. soupira-t-il. Franchement Blaise tu y crois toi ?

- J'en sais rien. si il n'y avait eu que Luna qui disait la voir, j'aurais pu dire que c'était son imagination, mais ils sont comme même cinq à la voir. Exposa Blaise.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça. répondit-il en se levant. Allez amène toi, si elle dois me suivre à la trace pendant plusieurs semaines, je veux profiter de ma dernière journée de liberté.

* * *

******je tenais à préciser que Abby n'est pas vraiment un fantôme, mais disons qu'elle en possède quelque caractéristique comme traverser les murs, ou le faite que l'on ressente un froid lorsqu'on la touche, mais elle n'est pas grise et transparente comme eux. Quand les autres la voient, il la voit comme une personne normale.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, pour ma part je le trouve un peu bâclé mais je dois avouer que l'inspiration n'était pas trop là :/ **

**Mais je me rattraperais sur le prochain que j'espère publier assez vite promis ;)**


End file.
